Totally Spies episode 191 Cartoon Chaos
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies, Victor, Billy, and Stewart are investigating the disappearances of several famous cartoon creators and producers. It turns out an unpopular cartoon producer uses technology to bring his cartoon creations to life to kidnap the other cartoon creators and producers. In the subplot the boys compete which is the best cartoon show in history.


Totally Spies episode 191 Cartoon Chaos

FADE TO

INT. CARTOON CHANNEL TV NETWORK HEAD OFFICE EVENING

In the main office of the Cartoon Channel TV Network STEVIE LOONEY in his 60's gray hair was watching a marathon of his TV network.

STEVIE LOONEY

Boy what a marathon if I do say so myself. I diverse a pat on the back.

Suddenly his office door opened a crack. Stevie notice it and got up off from his chair.

STEVIE LOONEY

Hello. Is someone there?

Suddenly a crash came out from outside. Stevie Looney looked out his window. His office door slammed shut and 4 shadowy figures came out from behind the door and charge right at Stevie Looney. He screamed as the 4 figures caught him.

CUT TO

INT. SPIES PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM THE NEXT DAY.

In the Spies' penthouse living room Victor, Billy and Stewart are watching the TV. Victor turns the TV to the Star Scouts cartoon.

On the Star Scout cartoon the Star Scouts including Star Scout Master JAX are on the bridge. The screen on the bridge turned staticy and GAH a green scaly horned alien came up on the screen on the bridge.

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

Gah, why are you doing on the monitor? Do you want something, if you do we don't have it.

GAH

No, I am just going to drop into your ship and destroy everything in it.

Gah came out from the monitor and enter into the bridge of the ship.

KYLE

Holy Hyper Speed Star Scout Master Jax Gah came through the screen.

HOLLY

It could be his new ability.

GAH

That's right, and now it's time to destroy you all, hahahahaha destroy you all hahahahahahahahaha.

STEWART DAYS

What is this?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's Star Scouts one of the greatest cartoon ever.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

You think that is the greatest cartoon ever, this is the greatest cartoon ever.

Billy Slapstick pick up the remote and changed the channel to the Smashmar the Barbarian cartoon. On the cartoon SMASHMAR THE BARBARIAN, heroically fit, handsome, strong, has a German accent long blonde hair, blue eyes wearing boxer shorts and black boats is riding on his horse along with his allies WIDA a purple skin pink hair witch, BOOR an blue troll, and SLUGGY a little happy green slug.

SMASHMAR THE BARBARIAN

Wida,Boor, Sluggy ride as Smashmar hunts down danger around us.

WIDA

Smashmar I since danger up ahead.

BOOR

Boor wants to smash.

They stop at a small tribe of TURTLE PEOPLE.

TURTLE PERSON 1

Oh hello, there young travelers we the Turtle people bring you.

Smashmar throws a punch at one of the Turtle people knocking him to the ground.

SMASHMAR THE BARBARIAN

(pulling out his sword)

Come friends let's smash these fools to pieces.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Why did they call him Smashmar?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Because he smash stuff.

STEWART DAYS

You think that is a cool cartoon check this out.

Stewart Days change the channel to the Lightning Cats Show. LEO a Lion human hybrid raised his sword into the air.

LEO

LIGHTNING, LIGHTNING, LIGHTING, GO!

STEWART DAYS

This is the coolest cartoon ever the Lightning Cats show, now this is the coolest show ever.

Suddenly the TV turned to another channel to Ricky and his Angels shows.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Hey change the channel back to Smashmar.

SAM

Sorry boys, bad news on our way back from class Mandy forces us to babysit Mimi.

CLOVER

Which she is not like Mandy at all.

MIMI

Hey Victor, who are you friends?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This is Stewart and Billy.

STEWART DAYS

Hey there.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Change it back to Smashmar please.

MIMI

No way we're watching Ricky and his Angels. A cartoon about a super cool spy boy and his 3 hot girls who are his assistants.

On the TV RICKY 10 years old, has the same hair as Victor but lighter and his assistance PAM, CLEO and ALICE the same hair style as Sam, Clover and Alex, but they are super dumb. walked into their boss's office.

THE BOSS

Hello Spies.

RICKY AND HIS ASSISTANTS

Hello Boss.

THE BOSS

You're mission is to find out who is making all of these zombies appear out from nowhere.

RICKY

Yo, you can count on us boss.

PAM, CLEO, and ALICE

Totally

CLOVER

I have a feeling like I had seen this before?

ALEX

Me too.

SAM

Isn't this cartoon with the sexist negativity and got canceled in 5 months.

MIMI

But they got a load of reruns to watch and they are awesome.

CLOVER

How about not watching a cancelled cartoon we shall go outside.

CUT TO

EXT. CAMPUS GROUNDS OF MALI U SUNNY DAYTIME LATER

The Spies, the boys and Mimi are all laying down on the grass outside.

SAM

See this is prefect and no crazy cartoons to district us.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I am missing Smashmar.

CLOVER

No cartoons for you.

Suddenly they all gotten WOOHPed down through the ground.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP JERRY'S OFFICE LATER

The Spies, the boys, and Mimi all landed into Jerry's office onto the couch. Jerry spin his chair over to the other side and see that Mimi came along for the ride.

JERRY

Oh my Mimi is here again.

CLOVER

Yah apparently Mandy doesn't like babysitting her cousin.

MIMI

I want to watch Ricky and his Angels.

JERRY

Very well, Mimi sit down and watch your program.

Mimi sit down at Jerry's chair and Jerry turned on Ricky and his Angels.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Hey how come she gets to watch her cartoon?

Walking up to the Spies and the boys.

JERRY

(whispering)

Not now, I WOOHP you here for this mission. There have been a lot of disappearances of famous cartoonist around the world who made the most popular cartoons ever made.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Even Smashmar.

JERRY

You're mission is to investigate the disappearances of them and prevent any other abductions.

Jerry presses a button on his desk while Mimi was watching her show.

MIMI

Go Ricky and his Angels.

The Gadgets fall down from the ceiling and landed onto the Spies' laps.

JERRY

(whispering)

Now here are your gadgets for this mission. For the ladies you need the Multi-Function Charm Bracelets, you also need the Force Field Generation Watch and the Ultimate Universal Remote. And for the boys you have the Zip line yo-yo, you'll also need the Tornado Blowing Propeller Hat, the tracking stickers, and lastly the Any Mode activation belt which can activate anything and lust the mode is activated and for everyone the Invisibility Transforming Vests that can allow you to turn invisibly.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Very advance Jerry.

CLOVER

(To the boys)

Now one of you boys need to stay here to entertain Mimi.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Not it.

STEWART DAYS.

Not it.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Oh man.

ALEX

(to Mimi)

Alright Mimi we are going to the library to help Victor and Stewart with their homework, but you and Billy will stay down here with Jerry.

MIMI

OK have fun.

Jerry WOOHP the Spies, Victor and Stewart up into the ceiling.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP TUNNELS

In the WOOHP tunnels the Spies, Victor and Stewart transform into their spy uniforms.

FADE TO

EXT. CARTOON CHANNEL NETWORK BUILDING DAYTIME SUNNY

At the Cartoon Channel Network the Spies, Victor and Stewart are at the entrance where the police are there to investigate the crime scene.

STEWART DAYS

So the police have arrived to investigate the crime scene… now what?

SAM

We help them out with the Invisibility Transformation Vest.

CLOVER

Stylish and handy.

The Spies, Victor and Stewart active their vest turning them invisibly.

ALEX

Awesome.

The Spies, Victor and Stewart sneak into the network while the police are distracted.

CUT TO

INT. CARTOON CHANNEL NETWORK MAIN OFFICE LATER

The 3 Police men exited the main office. The Spies, Victor and Stewart turn visible again.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Now that the police are gone we can start investigating.

The Spies, Victor and Stewart all started to look for clues. Clover push the door closed and see foot prints on the floor behind the door.

CLOVER

Hey look I found some foot prints, but they look like something out from a cartoon.

STEWART DAYS

I found something too, it looks like hair.

ALEX

Good find Stewart, so now what?

SAM

We check out this, look.

(on the computer)

Looks like the Cartoon Channel is runned by Stevie Looney the famous cartoon producer who made the Wacky Toons Cartoon Shows back in the 60s. He was writing a report on the top 10 worse cartoons in history.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

(looking at the computer)

Hey why is Smashmar is in that list and why is he at the bottom?

CLOVER

Like you he doesn't have a brain at all, no a fence but he doesn't think that much.

ALEX

What else did you find out?

SAM

That Ricky and his Angels are at the very top of that same list.

STEWART DAYS

(reading the article)

According to the article Stevie wrote down that Ricky and his Angels are very sexist to woman and girls, he thinks that this cartoon spreads the wrong message to children and should be off the air for good.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

If my hunch is correct we are after a baddy who is against famous cartoon creators?

SAM

You could be right on that 1 Victor.

ALEX

We better send those clues to Jerry to annualize.

Suddenly the police came back into the office.

POLICE WOMAN 1

Hey why are you guys doing here?

The Spies, Victor and Stewart leaped out the window.

CUT TO

EXT. CARTOON CHANNEL NETWORK BUILDING.

Victor fires the Zipline Yoyo and the Spies, Victor and Stewart all zipped down onto the ground and ran away from the network building.

CUT TO

EXT. CITY STREETS ALLYWAY DAYTIME LATER

The Spies, Victor and Stewart came into an alleyway and are all tucked out.

SAM

Looks like we lost them. Now to send what we have to Jerry.

Sam activate her compowered and send the clues to Jerry. Jerry came up onto the screen of her compowered.

JERRY

Hello everyone, we got your clues and we're analyzing them as we speak.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

(To Mimi)

Hey do you want to see something funny.

MIMI

(to Billy)

Sure what is it?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

This.

Billy pull down Jerry's pants exposing his British Flag boxer shorts, squirt water in his face and throws a pie in his face.

The Spies, Victor and Stewart laugh.

CLOVER

Good call on leaving Billy behind to play with Mimi.

JERRY

Well like mother like son.

Suddenly Jerry got a message that another cartoon producer is being kidnapped.

JERRY

Another famous cartoon producer is being kidnapped this time the name by Mark Gooning, go to Box Studios ASAP.

CUT TO

EXT. BOX STUDIOS DAYTIME LATER

The Spies, Victor and Stewart arrive at Box Studios. Suddenly an explosion came out form nowhere from the studios and smoke came out from the roof.

ALEX

Looks like we are a little too late.

STEWART DAYS

(pointed to the roof)

Hey look up there, Mark Gooning is getting kidnapped.

ALEX

Let's get them.

Victor uses his plant powers to grow a staircase made of leaves up to the roof. The Spies, Victor, Stewart ran up the stair case and up onto the roof of the studios

CUT TO

EXT. BOX STUDIOS ROOFTOP DAYTIME

The Spies, Victor and Stewart came up to the roof and see that it was Ricky and his Angels from the same cartoon of the same name.

ALEX

Wow, do you see what I see?

SAM

I know, the characters, they are from the Ricky and his Angels cartoon.

CLOVER

Which makes us think that we seen this before?

RICKY

Yo, what's up dudes we are taking this old man back to the boss, right girls?

PAM, CLEO AND ALICE

(together)

Totally Ricky.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright let's get them right girls.

CLOVER

Of course, but we don't want to speak together because it will be totally freaky.

STEWART DAY

Did you done that before?

SAM

Let's just get them.

Stewart fires his sunlight gauntlets at the cartoon characters. The cartoon characters gotten hit by the blast making their skin go black. The cartoon characters zip down their zippers to revel that they aren't damage.

RICKY

Yo did you feel that girls?

PAM, CLEO AND ALICE

No way Ricky.

STEWART DAY

Hey they aren't effect by my sunlight gauntlets what gives.

Ricky and his assistants took out sledge hammers and swing them right at the Spies and the boys hitting them and knocking them to the roof top.

CLOVER

Alright that hurts.

RICKY

Yo what the heck, did they feel that?

PAM,CHEO, ALICE

(together)

We feel the same thing.

Ricky and his assistants each hit each other in the heads making their heads look flatten. Their heads pop back to normal.

ALEX

Oh no they are from a splat and stretch cartoon.

CLOVER

So what does that mean?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

They can't get hurt.

Ricky and his Angels all charge right at the Spies and Victor and Stewart. Victor uses his plant powers to make roots come out from the rooftop of the studios and grab the cartoon characters and lifted them up into the air.

RICKY

Wow, this is totally wacked yo, the roots came out form nowhere and now the old dude got away, let's beat it and return to your boss yo.

PAM,CLEO, ALICE

(together)

Totally Ricky.

Ricky and his angels break free from the roots and blast off from the rooftop and into the sky. Stewart throws a tracking sticker at the cartoon characters sticking the sticker on Ricky making the sticker to beep.

Suddenly Clover's compowered ranged and she answers it.

JERRY

Spies I got the results from the clues you sent me, the footprints and hair sample came from the same cartoon characters from the Ricky and his Angels cartoon.

ALEX

Way freaky we just thought them while we are on the rooftop.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Anyway we put a tracking sticker on 1 of them we can track them down.

Sam looks at her compowered.

SAM

And it seems they didn't go too far of a long distant they are literally on the other side of the hill.

STEWART DAYS

Either we're facing with a baddy who get's revenge on cartoon producers or a baddy who lives with his parents?

SAM

One way to find out let's go over there.

CUT TO

INT. CARL TOONER'S AMINATION STUDIO DAYTIME LATER

The Spies, Victor and Stewart came into Carl Tooner's Animation studio.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

The tracking sticker led us here.

CLOVER

An abandon cartoon studio, really.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This is no normal studios, this is the studios of Telethon Toons.

STEWART DAYS

So why did it became abandon?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Due to the lack of funding and electricity.

Suddenly Alex saw some movement behind the curtain.

ALEX

Now, look what's behind curtain number 1

Alex pulled down the curtain to reveal 5 tied up cartoon producers in the corner.

STEWART DAYS

Don't worry we are here to save you.

CLINT TOONER (O.S)

Not for long grab them spies.

Suddenly Ricky and his angels leaped down from the ceiling and wrap the spies, Victor and Stewart in rope. CARL TOONER in his 50's, has grey fluffy hair, wears glasses and blue eyes came into the studios.

SAM

Carl Tooner I take it.

STEWART DAYS

So why are you doing this anyway.

CLOVER

Yeah with all baddies we thought over the years, they mostly want revenge.

STEWART DAYS

Really?

THE SPIES AND VICTOR

(together)

Really.

CARL TOONER

Oh course I want revenge. I used to be the number 1 cartoon producer in the world, but they all rejected my new ideas and say that they are very stupid and boring, since my new cartoon Ricky and his Angels got cancelled 5 months ago literally.

CLOVER

Well too bad it's sexist and totally immature to little girls.

CARL TOONER

And now with the animation to reality technology that I made, I can use that technology to create an army of Ricky and his Angels to get revenge on every animation studio in the world.

Carl Tooner press a button on his remote.

CUT TO

INT. LIVING ROOM

3 kids are watching the Ricky and his Angels cartoon. Suddenly the 4 main characters literally pop out from the TV. The kids are scared.

CUT TO

EXT. CITY STREETS TV STORE FRONT WINDOW DAYTIME

People are watching the Ricky and his Angels cartoon. Suddenly the 4 main characters from each of the 8 TVs literally pop out from their TVs.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP

The main 4 characters from the Ricky and his Angels cartoon popped out from the screen out from Jerry's computer.

JERRY

Oh my.

RICKY

Yo, yo, yo what is this wacked out world we're in first we're in the boss's office now we're here what's deal yo.

MIMI

(screams)

Ahhh! They're real.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I know, do that with Smashmar.

JERRY

I don't think so.

RETURN TO SCENE

ALEX

Oh no, I think I seen this before?

CARL TOONER

This is going to be the last thing you'll see not on TV, now my agents time to rid the world of all of the evil.

RICKY

You got it boss.

Carl and the main characters from the TV show exited out from his studios. Alex uses the Multi Functioning Charm Bracelet to break her and the others free from the rope.

Suddenly Sam's compowered ranged and she picked it up and answers it.

JERRY

Spies, the main characters from the Ricky and his Angels cartoon came to life and an army of them are wricking havoc all over the place.

SAM

We're on it Jerry.

FADE TO

EXT. STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS DAYTIME LATER

In the Streets of Beverly Hills, all of the main characters from the Ricky and his Angels show are destroying everything.

THE RICKYS

Yo this is totally awesome.

Suddenly Billy Slapstick came down from the rooftop and hits the 5 Rickys in the face with his hammer hitting them and knocking them onto the ground.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I am so glad that I was raised by a clown because I don't understand you rappers.

Billy switch his hammer to Earthquake mode and hits it against the ground making the ground to shake. Suddenly the Angels knock down Billy onto the ground. Suddenly the angels gotten lifted up by the roots from the ground and into the air.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Prefect timing guys.

CLOVER

Thanks Billy, now it's time to take these posers down.

The Spies and the Boys all charge at Ricky and his Angels. Stewart fires beams form his gauntlets hitting 5 of the Rickys. Billy fires lasers form his hammer hitting the angels. Sam, Clover and Alex throws punches at the angels and Victor throws a tornado kick at 5 of the Rickys hitting them and knocking them onto the ground.

Billy leaps into the air and throws hit hammer onto Ricky hitting his face making it flat. Ricky blows his face back to normal.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

He's from a stretch and slat cartoon, where is Smashmar where you need him.

ALEX

Not now for Smashmar Billy we need to take these posers down.

SAM

Wait, that's it boys use the Any Mode Transformation Belt Buckle.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Right Sam.

The boy activate their belt buckles.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I know what mode I going for, Smashmar mode.

The Boys transform into lookalikes of Smashmar.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Close enough.

The boys swing their swords at all of Ricky and his Angels chopping them into pieces. Then they all attach each other back together.

STEWART DAY

How about glue mode.

The Boys activate Glue mode and fires glue at the army of main characters of Ricky and his Angels making their feet get glued to the ground. Then they all break free from the glue.

CLOVER

That didn't work either, sometimes I hate cartoons.

ALEX

Only Ricky and his Angels?

CLOVER

Totally that one.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright how about a different mode, like bomb mode.

The Boys activate the bomb mode on their belt buckles and them the bombs are thrown right at the army hitting all of them and making the bombs to explode on impact. The smoke clear that the army of the Ricky and his Angels are all covered in ash. They zip down their zippers to revel their undamaged bodies.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh man that didn't work.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Here is one mode we haven't used yet Chicken mode.

The Boys transform into chicken costumes.

SAM

That is not what you guys had in mind in Chicken mode.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Nope, but here is one mode that I can use my Force of Nature mode.

A bud covers up Victor and he broke free from the bud into his Force of Nature. He fires razor sharp leaves at the army hitting all of them. He leaps right at them and throws several kicks at each of them and knocking them all over the place.

Billy slams his hammer onto the ground making the ground to shake. The Spies and Stewart leap into the air and throws kicks at the army and began to fight them all off. Alex judo throws 3 of the angels knocking them onto the ground. Sam throws a jump kick at 3 Pams and throws a spin hook kick at another Ricky and throws an uppercut launching him into the air.

CLOVER

Here is what I think about this cartoon, that I seen this before.

Clover throws a lot of punches at kicks at a dozen Cleos knocking them all onto the ground and throws 3 uppercuts at the other characters launching them all into the air. She then throw a kick at another one. Suddenly 3 of the Rickys charge right at her. She activate the Force Field Generation Watch to bounce them all back away from her and knocking them all down onto the ground.

RICKY

Time to feel the heat yo.

The Rickys fire flames from their watches hitting Billy and Stewart.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Did you smell fried chicken or it's just us?

STEWART DAYS

It's us.

Stewart fires beams from his gauntlets hitting all of the Rickys and Billy fires lasers from his hammer hitting the other Rickys.

Sam, Clover and Alex fight off all of the Pam, Cleos and Alices. Victor fires arrows from his branches pinning all of the Rickys against the wall of the buildings. Suddenly more Rickys and his Angels came right at the Spies and the Boys.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh man there is no end to this.

CARL TOONER

That's it my creations time for all of you complete your mission.

Victor made vines came out from the ground and hit all of the Rickys and his Angels knocking them all onto the ground.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Oh man please make this stop, change the channel or something.

Billy activate his tornado function on his hammer and hits all of the Ricky and his Angels into the air.

ALEX

Billy it's not a TV show this is real.

SAM

Wait that's it, the ultimate universal remote could help us out with this.

Sam took out the Ultimate Universal Remote from her pocket. All of the Ricky and his Angels all charge at the Spies and the Boys.

SAM

Pause.

Sam presses a button on the remote making all of the characters to freeze in place site.

CARL TOONER

What wait?

SAM

And erase .

Sam press a button on the remote making all of the Ricky and his Angels to disappear.

CARL TOONER

What no, this isn't over.

Victor uses his vines to grab Carl's remote out from his hand and lifted up Carl into the air.

CLOVER

Sorry Carl, but the next place to create your cartoon is WOOHP prison.

CUT TO

EXT. THE SPIES PENTHOUSE PADIO DAYTIME THE NEXT DAY

The next day on the Spies padio Victor and Stewart are flying a kite. The Spies came up onto their padio from walking up the stairs.

ALEX

What are you boys doing?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Since that mission of ours, we are taking a break from cartoons for a while.

STEWART DAYS

This is more suitable for us.

SAM

That's good too much cartoons can must your brain up.

ALEX

But where is Billy?

CUT TO

INT. SPIES PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM

The Spies came into their living room and see that Billy was watching Smashmar. On the TV Smashmar and his allies are beating up the people.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

What I couldn't go one day without Smashmar.

CLOVER

Oh yes you can come on young man.

The Spies literally drag Billy off from the couch and out to the padio.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Wait no, Smashmar help me.

THE END


End file.
